Taste Test
by SabakuLotus
Summary: After attending a party, Gaara is forced to escort two drunken idiots home. The events that follow after are something he never expected. Slight hints of LeeGaa, NaruGaa, and NaruLeeGaa.


**A/N: 2 weeks of writing this and it's finally done! Woo! Anyway, I basically wrote this just because I wanted Lee to fail at flirting with Gaara while he's drunk xD Also, NaruLeeGaa . I might add an alternate ending that I had at a later date but I'm bot sure yet so, yeah enjoy!**

* * *

"Go bushy brows! Go!" Naruto yelled up to Lee who was currently hanging from a lamppost and swinging back and forth.

"I am! I am!" Lee shouted back continuing to kick his feet until he began twirling around the lamppost repeatedly like an acrobat at a circus. Naruto clapped his hands and childishly jumped up and down laughing uncontrollably until he tripped on his own feet and fell over on the sidewalk. Gaara ran up behind Naruto and sighed in annoyance as Naruto continued to chortle and roll around on the ground.

"Naruto, quit laughing and get up we're supposed to be going home." Gaara scolded holding out his hand for Naruto to take. Naruto wiped tears away from his eyes and grabbed Gaara's hand, nearly dragging the Kazekage down to the ground with him in the process.

The boys were on their way home from a party that Sakura was throwing and, of course, Gaara had to be the one to take home a drunken Naruto and a drunken Lee. Unluckily, Gaara was the only one that was very slightly intoxicated otherwise Naruto and Lee might've had to walk home all by themselves (if they could even walk to begin with, that is).

Once Gaara managed to lift Naruto up off of the ground he looked up to the lamppost and noticed Lee still spinning like an idiot. Gaara glared in agitation and mentally face palmed himself.

_Why did I ever agree to walk them home by myself? _Gaara thought.

"Lee! Come down from there!" Gaara shouted while Naruto began cracking up for a second time at the sight of Lee spinning. Lee stopped spinning and sat on top of the lamppost only to cross his arms and pout.

"I do not want to!" Lee whined, Gaara sighed in annoyance and used his sand to pluck Lee away from the lamppost and carry him down the street while Naruto continued to crack up at the whole situation.

Gaara just wanted to hurry up and get home, he wasn't too fond of spending the rest of his free night with two drunken idiots. Frankly, Gaara would've preferred staying home and at least attempting to catch up on some much needed sleep. If it hadn't been for his siblings practically ordering him to go out and socialize, Gaara wouldn't even have went to that party. He swore Temari and Kankuro were going to get an earful and a half when he returned home.

Gaara felt a tug on his sleeve and looked over to Lee who was still being carried around the waist by the sand.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked, Lee looked up at the Kazekage and gave him a frown.

"Can you put me down?" Lee questioned, Gaara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you going to walk with us? Or are you planning on doing more acrobatics?" Gaara remarked. Lee thought for a moment and nodded his head.

"I will walk with you." Lee mumbled seconds later being dropped on the ground. Lee grumbled and stood up, brushing himself off and running up in front of Gaara. Gaara stopped walking and blankly stared at Lee who was inching closer to his face. Lee squinted and titled his head, centimeters away from Gaara's faces. Naruto stared at the two questionably crossing his arms and smirking.

"What in the hell are you doing Lee?" Gaara asked, angered by the his personal space being intruded. Lee smiled and cupped Gaara's cheeks in his hands.

"Your eyes are pretty looking, have you ever noticed that, Naruto?" Lee questioned looking over at Naruto. Naruto raised a brow and walked over beside Lee and stared into Gaara's eyes. Gaara glared at the two drunken idiots standing in front of him while Naruto giggled.

"They're all sparkly too! But I think you made him mad, Bushy Brows." Naruto snickered, Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and chuckled.

"It is alright, Gaara loves me he will not stay mad forever, right Gaara?" Lee questioned completely oblivious to Gaara's sudden urge to choke him with his sand. Gaara ignored that urge and flinched attempting to push Lee away from him, rejecting the kiss Lee was trying to plant on his cheek.

"Since when have I ever said that?!" Gaara questioned.

"You did not have to say it out loud Gaara." Lee cooed still attempting to kiss Gaara on the cheek. Naruto laughed at Lee's pitiful attempts of drunken flirting.

"Get real Bushy Brows, everybody already knows Gaara's in love with _me_." Naruto stated wrapping his arms around Gaara's waist and shoving Lee to the side. Lee glared at Naruto and re-wrapped his arms back around Gaara's neck creating a sudden war over the Kazekage.

"Would you two get off of me?!" Gaara shouted propelling the two boys away from him with a sand wall. The two drunkards landed on their butts on the sidewalk beside Gaara and began cracking up.

_Is everything funny to them in their state?_ Gaara asked himself irritably. After a few seconds of mentally cursing, Gaara was lifted up off of the ground by Naruto. Gaara didn't even get a chance to wrap his sand around Naruto's throat before he started running down the street chasing after Lee and giggling uncontrollably. After 2 minutes of running, Lee finally tripped over his own feet and face planted in the cement.

"Nice job Bushy Brows." Naruto sarcastically stated placing Gaara on the ground and running over to help Lee. Gaara walked up behind them and shot them an extremely icy glare. The two looked at Gaara confused and Naruto tilted his head.

"What's up Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Why did you feel the need to run down the street carrying me like that?" Gaara questioned crossing his arms. Naruto snorted.

"'Cause, you looked dazed so me and Bushy Brows decided to have a race so we could get back to my house faster and when it comes to running you're really slow so I decided to carry you, unless you wanted to be left behind" Naruto stated. Gaara sort of wished Naruto had left him behind, then he could get home and murder his siblings for forcing him to step out of his house.

"Naruto! It is not nice to say stuff like that! You could hurt his feelings!" Lee shouted jumping up and wrapping his arms around Gaara and stroking his hair. Gaara tried to push Lee away while Naruto began cracking up for the 300th time that night.

"Lee get off! And Naruto, when did I ever agree to go to your house?!" Gaara questioned continuing to struggle in Lee's grip.

"Well, where else are you going to go? It's like, almost midnight er, something." Naruto stated trying to make out the numbers on his watch. Gaara sighed in defeat, it was pretty late and if he did try to head home he probably wouldn't make it to a rest stop until at least 6am. He supposed punishing his siblings would have to wait until morning.

"Besides, you like hanging out with us anyway so let's just hurry up and get back to my house." Naruto added walking up behind Gaara and ushering him and Lee down the street.

_I wonder where he got that idea from... _Gaara thought.

Once they got to Naruto's house, the trio all took a seat in Naruto's living room. Gaara sat on the couch, Lee sat on the floor next to Gaara's legs and Naruto sprawled himself out across the middle of the floor. That was probably the first time that night that it was completely silent, Gaara sighed in relief and took in the much needed silence. Of course, it didn't last long with Naruto around.

"Gaara." Naruto whined rolling over on his side to look at Gaara. Gaara rubbed his forehead in irritation and acknowledged Naruto.

"What?" Gaara deadpanned.

"Can you go get me a cup of ramen? I'm starving." Naruto requested.

"Get it yourself." Gaara snapped, Naruto groaned.

"The kitchen is like, 2 feet away Gaara! I'm too tired!" Naruto objected stomping his foot on the ground.

_Or too drunk..._ Gaara thought getting up off of the couch and heading towards the kitchen. Once he got in the kitchen he rummaged through the cupboards until he found the thousands of instant ramen cups Naruto owned. Gaara picked one up and stared at it, he never understood why Naruto liked this stuff so much. Frankly, Gaara didn't care too much for ramen he always thought it tasted weird. Not that he hated it, it's just he would much rather eat something else other than ramen.

Gaara poured a small cup of warm water into a dish and opened up the ramen pouring it into the water as well and placing it into the microwave for a few minutes. Gaara wasn't entirely sure of what he was doing but to be honest he didn't really care, if Naruto wanted perfect ramen he should've gotten up to make it himself.

While the ramen was in the microwave Gaara decided to peek around the corner and see what the two numbskulls were up to. It was almost utterly silent which kind of bothered him a bit. Usually those two were so loud it was hard to even hear your own thoughts and it only got worse when they were drunk. When Gaara peeked around the corner he saw Naruto was still laying on the floor, impatiently waiting for his ramen, and Lee had moved up onto the couch and he appeared to be sleeping but he was still sitting upright. Gaara couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little at Lee, he never knew people could fall asleep like that.

The microwave dinged and Gaara walked over to retrieve the ramen from inside. Gaara barely made it out of the kitchen before Naruto ran up to him and snagged the ramen from his hands yelling 'ramen time! Yeah!' And waking up Lee in the process. Gaara sighed in exasperation and took his seat back next to Lee as Naruto sat down on the floor and devoured his ramen.

Gaara could feel somebody's eyes on him and looked over to Lee who was staring drowsily back at him. Even though it went against every moral fiber in his body he decided to question the raven haired boy.

"What?" Gaara questioned irritably. Lee smiled and shook his head turning away. Gaara blinked curiously and decided to move closer to Lee and get an answer out of him.

"Just tell me, why were you staring at me? You know, it's rude to do that to people." Gaara pried, Lee giggled and shook his head blushing very slightly in the process.

"Do not worry about it." Lee mumbled resting his head in the palm of his hand. Naruto giggled in the background, already finished with his ramen and looked at the two boys on his couch. Gaara death glared at Lee who flinched, he could feel Gaara's cold eyes on him and turned towards the aggravated redhead smiling sheepishly.

"Okay, okay! I was staring at you because I wanted to ask you something, but then I decided against it." Lee assured.

_That's it?_ Gaara thought letting out yet another exasperated sigh.

"Well, tell me anyways, I'm curious." Gaara ordered, Lee sighed in defeat and grabbed Gaara's hand and stared at it inquisitively. Both Naruto and Gaara stared at Lee confused and awaited an explanation.

"Have you ever wondered what you taste like?" Lee asked sniffing Gaara's hand. Gaara flinched, a slight blush crawling up to his cheeks while Naruto muffled the laughter within his mouth with his hands.

"Why would you even ask something like that?!" Gaara questioned jerking his hand away before Lee got a chance to lick it.

"Your skin just looks like it would taste good, like ice cream or white chocolate." Lee pondered cupping Gaara's face in his hands and bringing him closer. Naruto couldn't contain his laughter and burst out laughing on the ground holding his stomach from the pain of laughing so hard. Gaara glared at Naruto for laughing at his predicament and tried to push Lee away for the thousandth time tonight. Lee wrapped his arms around the Kazekage to stop his struggling and licked the poor boy's cheek leaving behind a considerable amount of saliva. Naruto looked up with tears in his eyes and stopped laughing for a few moments.

"How's it taste Bushy Brows?" Naruto snickered.

_It?! _Gaara thought glaring harder at Naruto. Lee thought for a few moments and took a second taste to confirm his thoughts.

"Sandy, but also sort of sweet." Lee commented going in for another lick but was rejected by Gaara's knee to his crotch. Lee doubled over in pain holding his now numb friend and screeched out a small 'ow' while Gaara huffed in anger and wiped the saliva off of his cheek. Naruto giggled and sat frontward on the Kage's lap, cupping Gaara's face in his hands and taking a taste for himself. Naruto licked his lips and tapped his chin.

"Eh, ramen is still better." Naruto stated being pushed onto the floor seconds later. Gaara stood up and ran into Naruto's room locking the door behind him, that was the last straw, he'd had enough of those idiots. Gaara walked over to Naruto's bed and plopped down in it angrily sulking and wiping saliva off of his face.

Meanwhile in the living room Naruto recovered from hitting his head on the floor, that totally killed most of his buzz! Naruto glared in the direction Gaara had ran off to.

"Geez! What's that guy's problem?! All we did was lick him, it's not like we killed him!" Naruto pouted crossing his arms childishly. Lee looked up at Naruto and sighed.

"I do not know, but I think that you should apologize" Lee stated, crossing his arms. Naruto glared at Lee.

"Me?! You're the one who started it!" Naruto yelled pointing at Lee. Lee shook his head vigorously.

"I did no such thing, I was merely sitting here and you came up and licked Gaara." Lee stated laying down on the couch and putting his hands behind his head. Naruto slapped his forehead, yelling a lot was starting to cause a headache.

"Lee, are you seriously that drunk that you forgot what you did less than two minutes ago?" Naruto asked rubbing his temples. Lee sat up and glared at Naruto.

"I am not drunk Naruto! That is observe!" Lee shouted, Naruto mentally face palmed.

"I think you mean _absurd_, you really are drunk aren't you Lee?" Naruto stated Lee crossed his arms and pouted.

"I am _not_ drunk!" Lee shouted, the two men argued about whether Lee was drunk or not for a good two hours until Naruto finally gave up.

"Say, don't you think that we should go check on Gaara?" Naruto asked looking down the hallway where his room was. Lee tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Gaara's here? Since when?" Lee questioned, Naruto mentally face palmed again, when Lee got drunk he sure was forgetful.

"Yes! just, c'mon." Naruto said grabbing Lee's arm and pulling him down the hallway to his room, not wanting to start another argument with the self proclaimed handsome devil. Naruto knocked on the door loudly and waited to see if Gaara would answer.

Meanwhile, Gaara sat up on Naruto's bed and glared at the door. He knew those two would come and try to apologize sooner or later, but he wouldn't have it. Those two were so irritating sometimes and even though it wasn't exactly his house, Gaara swore he wasn't going to come out of the room for the rest of the night.

"Go away!" Gaara shouted turning away from the door and looking out of the window into the night sky. Gaara could be quite childish sometimes, he had every right to be mad, but coping an attitude and locking himself in someone else's room in someone else's house _was_ taking it a little _too_ far, even for Naruto's standards.

Naruto sighed on the other side of the door while Lee pressed his body against the door.

"Gaara! Please come out! Naruto did not mean to anger you! He was just a bit drunk is all! Come out and give me a hug!" Lee pleaded, Naruto glared at Lee.

"You were making him mad too y'know..." Naruto murmured under his breath, pushing Lee out of the way and attempting to turn the doorknob.

_Wow, he even locked the door... _Naruto thought.

"Come on Gaara, get out of there, you know I can just unlock the door, I have a key." Naruto stated knocking on the door softly. Gaara huffed in anger and walked over to the door.

"Why should I? So you guys can lick my face again?" Gaara questioned hovering his hand over the doorknob.

"No! I- _we_ promise not to lick your face again! Now get outta my room!" Naruto shouted pounding on the door. Gaara sighed and opened the door glaring at the two males in front of him. Naruto smiled and ran into his room plopping down on his bed. Gaara and Lee stared at him in confusion.

"Bedtime!" Naruto mumbled rubbing his eyes. Gaara glared at Naruto and was about to say something until he was dragged across the room and thrown into Naruto's bed by Lee. Naruto giggled and wrapped his arms around Gaara as Lee joined in and did the same. Before he knew it, Gaara was sandwiched in between two guys who were falling asleep on him. Gaara couldn't help but feel a little happy though, it was quiet for once and he was being cuddled for the first time in his life.

_Idiots..._ Gaara thought smiling and wrapping his arms around Naruto's and Lee's eventually falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
